Unlimited Sky
by InfinityPuddle
Summary: If you were to see me, you might wonder why I'm always looking at the sky. But I would never be able to answer, for the sky holds me in it's icy grip.


My first Infinite Stratos fanficiton! It'll be a one shot but who cares?

* * *

Unlimited Sky

One – Shot

* * *

If you were to look at the sky right now, what would you see? Would you see the clouds, floating high above? Would you see the night sky, with it's millions of stars? Would you connect those points of light to make a shape, a person, place, or thing?

When I look at the sky, all I see is the rain from that day. That small funeral, then the man with the black car. All I see is the black ceiling of that building, where they taught me to be Charles. All I see, when I look at the sky, is how dark it is. All I ever see is how dark it is.

It's so dark. So dark. Always laughing at me, always staring at me. Never letting me forget, never letting me go from it's icy grip.

I guess that's what brought me here to Japan, where they have the number one IS training facility for teenagers. I guess that's why I'm here, in my dorm, looking up at the morning sky while my roommate, Ichika, changes behind me.

"I'm done. Let's go Charlotte," he says. I had told him my real name in the bath last night, after telling him that I'm not going to dress as a boy anymore, as my father had told me. I'm going to go into class as me, not looking back at what had been placed upon me.

"Okay," I tell him. We walk out the door, out the dorm, and onward to the people waiting to meet the real me.

* * *

"I think they took that real well," Ichika tells me as we leave the school building for the day.

"You think so?" I ask him.

"Yeah. They didn't attack you or anything," he tells me.

"They attacked you though."

"... That's besides the point. Lets just get some food and go back to the room," he tells me.

"No IS training?" I ask.

"They're fixing the field, so no."

"Oh..."

"So um..." he begins. "Want to eat with me tonight?"

"Okay," I tell him, beaming him the best smile I can.

We walk into the cafeteria, where almost immediately, I'm met with evil stares focused on me. Of course, this is expected as not only do I share a room with him, but I'm, for some reason, totally oblivious to his naked body.

Thankfully, only I know that fact, so they luckily won't kill me for it.

"Can we just go to our room to eat?" I ask him.

"Hm? Sure," he replies, taking his tray and beginning the long walk to our room.

Along the way, we meet with Cecelia and Fan, arguing over who was going to eat dinner with Ichika. Luckily for me, I get to.

"Ichika!" they both yell. "Can we have lunch with you!"

"I'm eating with Charlotte," he says. I notice my cheek burning at how he says my name. It just rolls off his tongue, no effort what so ever.

"Aww!"

They both leave us, and we continue our walk to the room.

"Why do they always want to eat with me?" he asks.

I giggle, knowing the obvious answer.

"What? Tell me!"

We enter our room as he pesters me to answer.

"Ichika, they all like you! This is an all girls school and you're the only guy! Think about it!" I tell him, sitting down and starting my meal.

"But I don't like any of them!"

I drop my chopsticks and almost spit out my food.

"Why?" I ask, picking them up.

He looks away.

"I like someone else!" he says quickly.

"Who?" I ask.

"... I'm not telling!"

I decide it's best to not pry, and continue to eat silently.

* * *

"You can turn around now Ichika," I tell him. I have just changed into my silk nightgown, which I believe is tad short around the thighs, but I don't really care. I turn off the light on my side of the room and climb into bed. I look outside one more time to see if the stars are out. I notice that Ichika is standing next to the window and looking out also.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Hm? Nothing. Just wanted to see if it's going to keep raining."

Rain. It's raining outside. Thunder crashes and I let out a small shriek.

"You're afraid of the rain?" he asks.

I nod and curl into a ball, facing away from the window. Everything from that day suddenly bursts back to me, scaring me with every detail that I forgot.

The test chamber, where they put probes wherever they could.

The training room, where they put me into a harsh, rigorous course on IS piloting.

My room, monitored day and night so I don't leave.

"Hey. You okay?" he asks me.

I snap out of my thoughts and listen. I'm hyperventilating, sweating, and moving excessively around as I'm sleeping.

His hand meets my shoulder, as he starts to shake me.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

I try to respond, but nothing comes out.

"Hey. Hey!"

He's scared now, pulling me from my bed.

"Charlotte!"

He staring at m now, right into my eyes. My head moves back to reality at his sight, and my breathing becomes calm, my body stops moving, and my mind tells me to stop sweating.

"Ichika," I say quietly.

"What happened?" he asks, lifting me back onto the bed. "It looked like you went into a seizure."

"Nothing. I just don't like the rain," I tell him.

"What's wrong with the rain?" he asks.

"Everything!"

"Hm? It makes the ground wet, sure, but it's not that bad that you have a seizure thanks to it," he explains, lightly laughing.

"You wouldn't get it," I tell him curtly, and almost coldly.

"Well, if you say so," he says. Before he walks off to his bed, I'm able to grab his hand.

"What?" he asks.

"Stay. I'm scared," I tell him.

He looks exasperated, but he just breathes out a 'fine'.

Before he can do anything else, I pull him under the covers with me, and begin to place my head against his chest, hearing the beating of his heart.

"Um...Charlotte?" he stammers. I've made him nervous, but I don't care. I'm scared and I want him here.

"Well, if your going to do that," he stammers yet again. But this time, he pulls me up to him face to face, and before I can say anything, he places his lips against mine.

Now I'm stammering, trying to ask him what's going on.

"I liked you Charlotte. Is that enough of an answer?" he asks.

And before I can answer, he places another one. And another.

And before long, I'm doing the same to him over and over.

* * *

END. I'm going to do one with Ichika's POV titled Endless Ocean tomorrow. Wait for it!

-an1995616


End file.
